A Day in Bed
by matthewandmaryfluffalert
Summary: Modern AU. Mary is sick, so Matthew visits her flat with the intention of taking care of her. But with Matthew and Mary, things never really go according to plan, do they? One shot.


_A/N: Hello fellow Matthew and Mary shippers! I hope you enjoy reading! I would like to thank __**namelesspanda **__for being a wonderful beta. And I would like to thank __**Cls2011**__ for all of your support; I guarantee that I never would've had the courage to post this if it weren't for you. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey.**_

"What does sick mean exactly?" Matthew asked. He had his phone trapped between his shoulder and his ear, and he was scurrying around his flat trying to find his wallet, shoes, and coat. "Is it serious? Will she be okay? Is it-"

"Matthew, she has a cold. You had one too, last week if I remember correctly. She must've caught it from you. She'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Don't worry. _Don't worry? _Mother this is _Mary_ we're talking about."

"I know you love her dear, but I do think you're overreacting just a bit."

He sighed loudly enough so his mother could hear. "I'll call you tomorrow Mother. Unless of course you're wrong about you're diagnosis and I have to rush Mary to the hospital."

"Matthew Crawley!" She admonished in mock anger, "How dare you question my abilities as a nurse!" She laughed, "But really dearest, Mary will be fine. Just check up on her and see if she needs anything."

"I'm not simply going to check up on her Mother; I am going to spend every waking moment by her side until she feels better."

"Really Matthew, She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. The most strenuous activity of the day for her will be getting out of bed to make a cup of tea."

"Well then I will complete that task for her."

"What else? Are you going to turn the pages of her book for her?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll be reading aloud."

It was Isobel's turn to sigh. "Alright Matthew, do as you wish, but I doubt Mary will let you baby her."

"Well that's too bad for her then. She'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm not leaving. She's going to have to get used to me being around anyways. I've already sold my flat, and will start moving into hers over the course of the next four weeks, I have one month until the new proprietors move in."

"I suppose" Isobel replied. Not because she agreed, but because she had had enough of her son's antics for the day. "Tell Mary that I hope she feels better. Bye"

"You can tell her yourself, when we wind up at the hospital."

"Matthew!"

"I'm joking! I'm only joking. Yes, I'll tell her. I'll see you tomorrow Mother. I love you."

"As you should. I love you too."

It only took fifteen minutes for Matthew to walk to what would soon be _their_ flat. The thought of falling asleep with Mary every night and waking up with her in his arms made him smile. He lost himself in the thought of their future together for a few moments before stepping through the door. Mary was curled up on her couch watching _Pride and Prejudice, _with the blinds shut and the lights off_. _Her tea, now cold, sat abandoned on the table in front of her. She hadn't heard Matthew come in, and jumped a little when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry darling, it's just me." He whispered.

"Can you leave?"

"Why?" Matthew tensed at her words. Did she _really_ not want him there?

"Because I'm sick, so I look terrible."

Matthew relaxed. "Of course not, you're being silly. I am not leaving, and you never could look terrible." He kissed her head, and turned on some lights.

"You know I don't like it when you see me before I get ready."

"Well sorry darling, but how do you suppose that's going to work when we're living together? You can't exactly wear your makeup overnight."

"I could. If I took it off before taking a shower, then reapplied it before going to bed, then washed my face in the morning and put some more on afterwards."

"I think you might have to wear make up in the shower then."

"And why is that?"

"Because I plan on joining you for those." Mary blushed furiously and looked away, but Matthew turned her face towards him so he could kiss her. "Darling, you could wear anything and I'd still find you beautiful. To me you're perfect. Always." He leaned in then but Mary pulled away.

"No. I am not letting you get sick again."

"I don't care."

"But I do."

"But I need to kiss you."

"But you'll get sick."

"Good. That way I could kiss you all day long and not have to worry about getting sick, or getting you sick, because we will both already be."

"Oh fine." And she pulled his face towards hers and played with his hair. They pulled apart, breathless, and Mary repeated the words that she so often used to describe her darling Matthew. "You're impossible."

"So my girlfriend tells me." He winked at Mary and got up to make some tea to replace her old cup.

"What else does your girlfriend tell you?"

"That I am the kindest, funniest, most handsome, most loving, man she's ever met."

Mary raised her eyebrow quizzically, "I have no recollection of ever saying that."

"HA! But you're not denying that it's true!"

"No, I'm not. But you missed something in the list."

"Oh, and what could that be?"

"That there is absolutely nobody on this planet that's as good in bed as you are."

"Thank you darling. You're tolerable." He teased.

"I'm finding it necessary to convince you otherwise." She said, motioning towards her bedroom with her head.

Needless to say, making tea was _not_ the most strenuous activity of Mary's day.


End file.
